


Love is in the rose

by IcedCap92



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Love, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcedCap92/pseuds/IcedCap92
Summary: Alistair and Oscar: fellow Grey Wardens and friends. What happens when Alistair takes the first step to move their relationship to the next level? The rose scene re-visited as a male romance option.
Relationships: Alistair/Male Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Male Warden (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Love is in the rose

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the dialogue a little bit to fit this male romance better. I hope that is alright with everyone.  
> The rest of the squad make a brief appearance at the end!

There are many words that Alistair would use to describe Oscar Cousland: funny, friendly, respectful, curious... and dashing. That last one had not come as a surprise to Alistair. He knew, from the moment that he had laid eye on Oscar, all the way back in Ostagar (which, he admitted, felt like a lifetime ago), he was smitten with him. 

Alistair had always had a nagging suspicion somewhere in the back of his mind, ever since he was a child, that he had carried an attraction to other men. While he knew he had shown interest in women, it was not until he had arrived at the monastery that the attraction to men had come to fruition. He had immediately begun to notice that his interest in his fellow Templar recruits was not just some simple comradery. No, instead, he had noted how many of the other boys were cute and attractive. Even Cullen Rutherford, who he admittedly didn't get along with in the beginning, had some redeeming physical qualities that gave Alistair butterflies in his stomach, and had sparked an attraction in Alistair's mind (and during his teenage years, in other body parts). While he never acted on those feelings, he knew that they had came as a surprise to him, and had caused him to begin having an internal identity crisis. He knew that this had to have come from his upbringing. While he loved Arl Eamon as some sort of father figure, he knew that the Arl had tried to instill some traditional views regarding romantic relationships in him. Perhaps Eamon had inadvertently "groomed" him for the throne at that young age? *Ugh, I don't need to think about this* he thought to himself. Instead, he turned his attention back to the man who had begun to steal his heart. Oscar Cousland, fellow Grey Warden, friend, and possible new teyrn of Highever once they dealt with Arl Howe, had gotten Alistair's attention immediately. Now, Alistair knew that this had become something more. He had discussed his feelings with both Wynne and Leliana, both of whom had told him, in no direct terms, to speak to the Warden about these developing feelings, and see what would come out of it.

Alistair shrieked at that thought, as he knew he would need to find immense courage to be able to do that. He decided he needed to turn his attention away to something else in the meantime, lest he be noticed by Oscar staring at him. He decided to begin organizing his pack. Ever since he was a boy, Arl Eamon had told him many times to learn some organizational skills. This "lecture" continued when he was brought to the monastery, as he would often have difficulty putting away his clothes, equipment, learning materials and other personal items away in his room. The clerics at the monastery would chastise him repeatedly for his uncleanliness. "If only they could see how much nothing has changed", he quietly said to himself. 

As he continued to rummage through his pack, he found the rose that he had picked in Lothering. He had noticed it while Oscar and Morrigan were talking to a lady who wanted traps for her land, and had walked over to pick it. He knew that the darkspawn would destroy the lovely flower, and so, he kept it safe with him. Taking the rose out of his bag, he returned his attention back to Oscar, who was talking to Zevran about something or another. Alistair realized that the rose could be used as an incentive to talk to Oscar about his feelings. He starting developing a plan in his head: he would approach Oscar, with the rose hidden behind his back. He would hand the rose to him, and make the connection between the beauty of the rose, and the beautiful man that was Oscar. He would make some comment about how much Oscar had come to mean to him, and what he hoped their relationship could turn into. The only thing he didn't know was how Oscar would react to his advances. Would he think he was going insane? Would he be disgusted with him? Would he accept? From what Oscar had told him, he had grown up with a very open-minded family. In fact, he remembered Oscar saying that Fergus, his brother, was bisexual too, and that no one had reacted negatively to his secret. Alistair decided that he would deal with the consequences, whatever they may be, when they happened. 

Alistair had not realized he had become so entrenched in his own thoughts until he heard Oscar's voice. 

"Alistair, are you okay? You seem to be lost in your own thoughts there." Alistair looked up, and realized that Oscar was now standing beside him, with a concerned look on his face. 

"Hmm, oh yes. I'm perfectly fine. Just thinking was all", Alistair responded. He quickly hid the rose behind his back. 

"I see. Anything in particular that you'd like to share with me? I'm here to listen", Oscar replied, with a more cheerful smile on his face. Alistair began to turn red and blush. *Get it together Alistair*, he chastised himself. 

"Oh Maker, you've gone red. Are you sure you're feeling alright? If you need to sit down, please do", Oscar said, holding out his arms to help Alistair back to the ground. Alistair caught Oscar's eye, and noticed the look of concern. *Can this man get any more beautiful?*, he witfully said to himself. He knew that this was his moment to talk. 

"Thank you for your concern Oscar. I am fine. You just caught me a little off guard is all", Alistair replied. 

"Oh good. You had me worried there for a second." A short pause, in which Oscar began smirking. "So, what's your big secret back there? Hiding something from me?"

"Oh.. well... here. I was going to come give this to you, but it looks like to beat me to the punch. Take a look at this. Do you know what this is?"

"Uh... is this a trick question?" 

"Yes, I'm trying to trick you. Is it working?" he asked smartly. Alistair enjoyed this playful banter that would sometimes happen between them. "Ah, I just about had you, didn't I?"

"You're so funny sometimes you know", Oscar smiled back at him. "However, don't try to distract me! I can see that you have been thumbing this for quite a while", Oscar said softly. Alistair's breathed hitched for just a moment. He knew Oscar would be able to see right through him. *Well, here we go*, he thought to himself.

"Alright, you caught me. I picked this rose in Lothering. I remember thinking how beautiful it was. I probably should have left it there, but I knew that the darkspawn would come and destroy it with their taint, and I knew I couldn't leave it to its fate like that. So, I've had it since."

"Well, that's a very lovely sentiment. I don't understand why you want to give it to me though."

"Ah, well, that's the crux of it right there. The rose and you are very similar. You're both beautiful in your own ways." He saw the shocked look on Oscar face, and for a moment, thought he had done himself in with that comment. However, Oscar's smile returned just as quickly as it disappeared, and with it, came a look of affection. 

"Thank you Alistair. That is very sweet. I suppose this is a courting gift then?" *Courting gift?* Alistair was now panicking internally. He didn't think that Oscar would return his affection this quickly. He needed to come up with a witty response. 

"Oh Maker. I didn't realize you would catch on so quickly. Yes, this is, indirectly, a courting gift."

"Indirectly?", Oscar asked with curiosity. Alistair had to swallow and steer himself for this next part.

"Well, yes. I had the intention of giving this rose to you, to help you have a good memory while on this trip. You see, I recognize that you have had to listen to me whine and complain. You've really not had any of the good moments that a Grey Warden should have since they complete their Joining." Alistair shuddered at the thought of thinking about Oscar's Joining once again. "You have had a few words of congratulations and thank you since we've started this journey. Nevertheless, you've seen so much death and destruction. I thought I could say and do something to bring at least a smile to your face. I wanted to tell you how amazing you were." He finished his little speech with a smile, one that he hoped would convey the weight of his emotions. 

Oscar pondered Alistair's words for a moment, then replied with: "So, does that mean we are married now? Because I think I just swooned at your words." 

Alistair gave a big chuckle to that. *Ever the jokester*, he reminded himself. "Ha! You won't land me that easily, my good sir. I know I am quite the prize after all." He chuckled again, but then switched to more serious tone. "Maybe it was a silly thing to do. Do you like the rose?" 

Oscar gave him a big thumbs up, and said: "Of course I do. Thank you, Alistair".

"Oh, well thank goodness. I am glad you like it." He smiled and added: "Now, if we could just move on past this awkward, embarrassing stage and move right on to the steamy bits, I'd appreciate it". 

"Oh, I see. I think I am rather fond of that thought. Whose tent should we start with?" Oscar replied. One look in his eye was Alistair needed to tell that he was serious. 

"Oh... I didn't think you'd call my bluff so quickly", Alistair quickly said, going red. "I do want that, don't get me wrong, but I would rather properly court you first. Would you accept that?" 

"I can accept that. However, how about a kiss before I head off to bed?" Oscar asked, stepping closer to Alistair.

Instead of replying, Alistair saw this as a chance to improve his bravely. He quickly bent down, and gave Oscar the gentlest and sweetest kiss he could muster. 

And as the two boys were confessing their feelings, Leliana, Wynne, Zevran, and even Oghren and Morrigan, who were all watching with intense stares and smiles, all knew one thing: that kiss solidified the beginning of something more between the two Gray Wardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 to come!


End file.
